


i bloom just for you

by galaxy_witch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sexting, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2019, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_witch/pseuds/galaxy_witch
Summary: Shiro doesn’t push the boundaries whenever Keith comes over to watch a movie and he’s itching to wrap an arm around his shoulders. He doesn’t try to hold Keith’s hand when they aimlessly walk around the mall with their bright red smoothies. Shiro wants totakeandtouch, but only if Keith asks.One night, Keith asks.





	i bloom just for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibichocopaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/gifts).



> Here's my gift to @chibichocopaws for the Shiro Birthday Exchange! I chose to write you some goofy/soft/horny pining college boys.. I hope you like it!

Shiro gets caught pouring vodka into his lemon-lime Gatorade when Matt bursts into the kitchen with countless grocery bags.

“Are you kidding me, Shiro? You couldn’t wait until I got back with the mixers?” Matt grimaces at the poor excuse for a mixed drink.

“It’s my birthday, baby, and it only comes around every four years.” Shiro smirks at Matt and takes a sip, ignoring how the concoction makes him want to barf.

“Oh, fuck off. Save the sweet talk for your party–and let me make you a decent drink.” Matt shoves passed Shiro and drops the grocery bags onto the counter. He pulls out a brand-new bottle of Svedka and ginger beer, then goes into the refrigerator to grab a lime, and into the cupboard for Shiro’s favorite NASA glass. The drink is made in record time, and Shiro feels grateful for the perks that come along with your best friend and fellow frat brother being a part-time bartender.

“What would I do without my favorite personal mixologist?” Shiro coos as Matt hands him a Moscow Mule.

“Yeah, yeah–you’re lucky it’s your birthday, Shirogane,” Matt answers with a smile.

Shiro takes a sip of his drink, and it’s much more satisfying than the piss-like mixed drinks he attempts to throw together when Matt isn’t around.

Shiro’s birthday bash is just a few hours away, and it’s one of the biggest yearly events that the frat house throws. When Shiro pledged the fraternity as a freshman and the senior brothers found out that his birthday only happens every four years, the group made it a tradition to “party twice as hard on February 28th, and four times as hard on leap day!”

Today is the day that senior president of his campus’ chapter of Alpha Phi Omega gets to celebrate his biggest party yet.

Matt and Shiro blast some generic dad-rock as they prepare the counter with alcohol, mixers, and shot glasses. The easy sound of acoustic guitar is interrupted, though, by Lance’s boisterous voice from just beyond the kitchen door.

“Shiro! How’s it feel to be 6 years old today, buddy?” Lance asks as he walks into the kitchen, clad in bright blue basketball shorts and a neon pink t-shirt, with Aviator sunglasses pushed up onto his head.

Hunk follows close behind with a cooler full of what Shiro assumes are ingredients for the hors d'oeuvre. Hunk isn’t a fraternity brother but he may as well be–he and Lance have been friends since elementary school, and his cooking alone has earned him an honorary spot in the fraternity.

“Ha-ha, that’s the first time I’ve heard that one today,” Shiro deadpans, but then warmly greets Lance and Hunk with a quick hug. “You look horrible, by the way.”

“Thanks!” Lance cheerily replies. “I need to look _eye-catching_. Allura is coming to the party tonight, and pink is her favorite color,” Lance sighs and looks wistfully away, and Matt barks out a laugh.

“If she looks at you, it’ll only be to laugh at you,” Matt says, and Lance gives him a playful shove.

“Don’t underestimate my charm, Holt. And anyway, I won’t be the only one getting lucky tonight,” Lance wiggles his eyebrows in Shiro’s direction, and Shiro looks back at Lance with confusion and mild disgust.

Hunk sighs behind them, taking pity on his friend. He slaps a land on Lance’s shoulder and looks toward Shiro. “We invited Keith, and he said he’d come.”

“Keith is coming to my birthday party?” Shiro asks, voice sounding as lilted as a kid who was just told that they’re going on a trip to Disney World for the first time.

 _Keith_ , Shiro repeats the name silently on his tongue, the guy that Shiro has been ogling at since their shared Computational Physics class the year prior. Shiro has always been weak for a sharp jaw and leather jacket, and Keith is attractive to a point where it’s almost other-worldly. Keith walked in on the first day of class wearing a Sex Pistols t-shirt underneath a red leather jacket, and when he pulled out his notebook the cover was filled with colorful galaxy stickers. He looked tired and grumpy as he nursed a cup of coffee, but also had the courage to call out the professor for going off on a close-minded tangent about pronouns after mis-gendering one of their classmates.

Shiro’s first impression, right after “handsome,” was “undoubtedly noble.”

Unfortunately for Shiro, when it came time for their professor to assign a group project, Keith and Lance were assigned to the same group, while Shiro was left paired with a girl who wouldn’t stop ogling at him even after he subtly admitted his preference for men.

Keith and Lance clashed, to put it lightly; but they somehow managed to get an A after a month of nights spent arguing in the basement of the frat house, and then salvaged an unusual friendship from the wreckage of their strife.

Shiro is thankful that Keith’s presence in his life didn’t stop after that semester.

The two ended up in the same Astronomy Lab together, and Keith comes by every so often with Lance and Hunk, whether it be in between classes or to play Monsters and Mana with Lance, Hunk, Matt’s sister Pidge, and a few of the other fraternity brothers. Shiro has made brief conversation with Keith, but the conversations have been too few and far between for his liking.

Shiro has never seen Keith at one of their parties, though–and parties are what Shiro does best, so he hopes to leave a good impression on Keith tonight, if he hasn’t already.

“Oh, thank fuck, Keith’s coming. Maybe now Shiro will actually work up the courage to ask him out, or at least say something more than _hey_ ,” Matt says with a slap to Shiro’s back.

“I’ve talk to him plenty!” Shiro hopes he sounds confident. “Just the other day in Astro Lab I asked him if I could borrow a pen, and he said, and I quote, ‘yeah sure.” Matt gives Shiro an unsympathetic smile, as the ranting continues. “He didn’t even ask for the pen back! He wanted me to keep it–Matt stop laughing!”

Matt doesn’t stop laughing.

“Dude,” Hunk says. “I think you stole Keith’s pen.”

“Wha–no I didn’t! He didn’t ask for it back.”

“Shiro, you’ve become one of those assholes who asks for a pen and then never gives it back. You are now _that_ guy in Keith’s eyes and absolutely nothing more,” Lance says between his own giggles.

“Oh my god,” Shiro groans into his hands. “I’m the resident pen thief.”

“Cheer up buddy, maybe Keith is into that,” Hunk tries to console him, but at this point it’s no use.

“Seriously though, you should ask him out. What’s the worst that could happen?” Matt’s question hangs above Shiro’s head like a heavy weight, doomed to fall and crash down, leaving Shiro heart-broken and possibly concussed. Despite his popularity and charisma, Shiro has never been good at relationships.

“Listen, Keith thinks you’re hot. I would know, I’m one of his best friends,” Lance says with ease, as if the statement is scientifically proven.

He’s trying to be helpful, but Shiro knows that he needs to take everything Lance says with a grain of salt.

“You’re stressed for no reason! And listen–he’s a pretty cool guy when he’s not yelling at you for spilling Red Bull and Cheeto crumbs all over your lab proposals,” Lance says as he walks towards Shiro and takes the Moscow Mule that he was gingerly sipping out of his hands and into his own.

“I question why I still talk to you, McClain,” Matt groans, making his way out of the kitchen, effectively removing himself from the grip of Lance’s antics.

“Tonight will be awesome, Shiro, and if not, I’ll make extra deviled eggs just to cheer you up,” Hunk reassures, lending Shiro his contagiously warm smile.

Shiro quickly wills his nerves away and leaves Hunk and Lance to begin food preparation while he heads up to his room to get ready. Anxious thoughts involving a pair of navy-blue eyes leave him as he attempts to sing along to Beyonce in the shower–he knows this’ll be his best birthday party yet.

 

 

 

 

 

Five beers, three tequila shots, and one keg-stand later–Shiro feels like he’s floating.

The house is filled with warm bodies and the overwhelming and all-too-familiar aroma of Axe body spray. He just beat Kinkade’s keg stand record and Hunk did, in fact, make extra deviled eggs despite that Shiro was having a great time and didn’t need the extra comfort. Shiro couldn’t be happier.

Or he could be. His happiness grows when he finally spots Keith, who is standing just a few feet away and nursing a cup of Matt’s famous peach sangria. Shiro knows he’s staring–blatantly so–and he wonders if he should shoot back just one more shot of Jose Cuervo before he approaches Keith.

It’s in that indecisive moment that Keith looks over, eyes locking with Shiro’s own. Shiro almost turns away, but he sees the tension in Keith’s body dissipate as he smiles over at Shiro, maintaining eye contact despite the people moving back and forth through their line of vision.

Shiro waves so enthusiastically that he really should be embarrassed, but the warmth of Keith’s smile mixed with the burn of the alcohol offers Shiro enough fire to ignite his confidence and convince his legs to move forward.

Shiro maneuvers through the sea of people towards Keith and only narrowly avoids spilling his freshly opened can of beer. He stumbles up to Keith and hopes that he appears sober enough to hold a pleasant conversation; but if he’s being honest with himself, he’s teetering on the edge of sloppy.

“Hey,” is all Shiro manages to say as he stands next to Keith, staring down into the sharp eyes that’s he’s mentally written so much poetry about.

“Hey,” Keith responds, and at this close a proximity Shiro notices the faint red blush across Keith’s cheeks and nose (which is most likely alcohol induced, but Shiro will pretend in his mind the redness is reserved for him).

“I’m surprised you’re here.” Shiro leans into Keith’s orbit–probably too close for comfort but ultimately not close enough.

Keith stares back blankly, expression unreadable as he considers Shiro’s comment. “Should I not be here?”

“No! No I mean, I usually don’t see you at parties. I’m glad you’re here, Keith.”

“Yeah, I mean I couldn’t pass off the opportunity to down Matt’s sangria for free,” Keith says before taking another sip. Shiro watches the bob of Keith’s throat as he swallows down the drink, and Shiro has to force himself to focus on _anything_ but Keith’s throat.

“Right? The dude is talented,” Shiro says as his eyes accidental trail down the length of Keith’s body in only a semi-subtle fashion. Keith smiles, and Shiro’s invasive staring goes thankfully undetected, but lets the conversation fizzle out. Keith goes back to idly watching the crowd, but he doesn’t move away from Shiro.

On a normal day, Shiro would say he’s decent at small talk. It’s something he’s grown accustomed to as poster boy of the fraternity chapter; using his charm and charisma to schmooze with faculty and staff, and snag dates to charity gala events. But when it comes to the boy in front of him, Shiro feels like he’s been dumbstruck.

 _Say something, Takashi_ , his brain yells at him with little success.

Shiro stands next to Keith and has this minor internal crisis, and when his brain finally comes back to his body, he notices that Keith is staring at him expectantly. Did Keith say something?

“What?” Shiro asks, and Keith just smiles patiently and leans in closer to Shiro, voice sending sparks through Shiro’s body as Keith speaks directly in his ear.

“I said–how do guys even manage to throw parties like this and never get shut down by the cops?”

“Oh!” Shiro says, more to himself than Keith to be honest, and leans in closer. “Honestly, I’m not totally sure. All of the money we raise goes to charity though, so I think the Dean just turns a blind eye to it.”

Keith nods. “What kind of charity do you guys support?”

“Well, specifically for my birthday party, all of the proceeds go to a research program for muscular diseases,” Shiro replies and taps on his own prosthetic, “it’s how I lost my arm.”

Keith is caught off guard and his eyes go a little wide at the blunt honesty, but it’s followed by a warm smile. “Oh, I’m sorry. But hey, that’s awesome, Shiro.” Shiro smile back at Keith, fondness tugging harder at the heart-strings in his chest.

Shiro likes the way Keith looks at him, and smiles at him, and talks to him–and maybe it’s the alcohol and not Keith that’s making his head spin in the most delightful of ways–but regardless, he doesn’t want it to end.

“Hey, can I get your number?” Shiro blurts out suddenly. “In case I need help with Astro Lab homework or something? Professor Slav is killing me this semester.”

“Yeah, totally,” Keith replies and pulls out his phone, handing it towards Shiro. “Give me yours, too.”

Shiro accepts Keith’s phone and hands his own over. They exchange numbers, and Shiro almost decides to save his contact as “Shiro from lab,” but decides “Shiro :)” is much more inviting.

“I’m gonna go find Pidge,” Keith says once he gets his phone back. “She said I had to pretend to watch her tonight so Matt would let her attend the party.”

“Ah, so you’re the one stuck on Pidge duty tonight. Honesty if any of the Holts need watching, it’s Matt.”

Keith laughs at Shiro’s joke; and if CD’s were still relevant he’d burn the sound onto a disk and only play that on repeat in his car radio for at least the next three weeks. Maybe more. Probably more.  

“Yeah, you’re right.” Keith takes a step away from Shiro and into the direction of the sea of bodies, and he already misses Keith’s warmth. “I’ll see you in class Tuesday. Happy birthday, Shiro.”

Shiro waves, and Keith’s smiles and turns away, disappearing into the crowd.

The last thing Shiro remembers for the rest of the night is how good Keith’s ass looks in those ripped black skinny jeans.

When Shiro wakes up the next morning, he is miraculously in his bed, snoozing comfortably under the covers. He is still wearing his backwards baseball cap with no shirt, boxers, and one lonely ankle sock. His head is pounding, but at least he hadn’t woken up at any point during the night to throw up.

He grabs for his phone to check the time, and if it wasn’t his birthday the night before he’d be embarrassed at how late into the afternoon he slept. He deserved one afternoon of uninterrupted rest.

He opens up his notifications and sees the Instagram pictures he was tagged in from the night before, and all of the incoherent snapchats he received from his friends.

Shiro then remembers his conversation with Keith, and quickly goes to open up his contacts. He finds what he is looking for–Keith’s number, saved simply as “K” with a little alien emoji next to it–and Shiro revels in the warm, intuitive feeling that there’s so much more to learn about the boy he’s crushing on from his Astronomy class.

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro wears his heart on his sleeve–and he knows that one day the rose-colored glasses he wears into each new relationship will lead to his downfall.

He was naively convinced that he’d marry his first boyfriend–the one he held hands with under the desks in math class during freshman year of high school.

Just a few weeks ago, Shiro met a boy in the campus coffee shop with nice hands and a pretty smile, and they bumped hands while grabbing for the same coffee cup; it was clichéd and ridiculous, and Shiro had never felt more like his love life belonged in some kind of Shoujo Manga than in that moment.

So when Keith enters his life, inching his way between the cracks of Shiro’s heart more and more each day, Shiro can’t help but fall hard and fast.

Shiro takes advantage of the acquisition of Keith’s number and texts him a few days after his birthday party about their shared class. One simple question about quantum mechanics lead to hours of back on forth about how unnerving professor Slav is, their least favorite campus food, and how they both agree that cats and dogs are equally powerful. He got copious amounts of pictures of Keith’s dog Kosmo; who is some kind of fluffy black lab mix that looks more like a wolf than anything else.

They start getting lunch after their lab on Tuesdays; they bond over their shared secret love for crocs and how passionately they feel about drinking iced coffee no matter how cold it is outside. Shiro tells Keith about how his grandparents raised him, and how hard it was being a kid with a serious illness.

Shiro learns about Keith’s family–about how he misses his dad, but has a mom that loves him immensely–and about his full-ride scholarship to the university. Shiro learns that Keith is talented and smart, and beyond how gorgeous he is, he also has one of the biggest hearts.

Keith’s shines, almost blindingly so, whenever they’re together. But the friendship is still so new, and Shiro doesn’t push the boundaries whenever Keith comes over to watch a movie and he’s itching to wrap an arm around his shoulders. He doesn’t try to hold Keith’s hand when they aimlessly walk around the mall with their bright red smoothies.

Shiro wants to _take_ and _touch_ , but only if Keith asks.

One night, Keith asks.

Shiro doesn’t expect a string of seemingly innocent text messages to spiral into a horny college kid’s typical Thursday night. But in Shiro’s twenty-four years of life, he’s had to remind himself over and over again to expect the unexpected.

It happens like this:

Two months have gone by since the night of Shiro’s birthday, and he and Keith have settled into this fast yet comfortable friendship. They text every day, and although Shiro is typically the initiator of conversation, there’s nothing abnormal about being texted first.

It’s the end of a long day of classes and volunteer work, and Shiro is nearly ready to pass out when he gets a text from Keith.

 

_**Keith:** hey_

 

Shiro smiles at the simple message, because truthfully anything Keith says to him makes him feel warm.

 

_**Shiro:** Hey! What’s up? :)_

 

_**Keith:** nothing really. bored._

_**Shiro:** same here :P_

 

_**Keith:** no parties tonight?_

_**Shiro:** nah_

_**Shiro:** wouldn’t be a party without you anyway :)_

_**Keith:** haha I doubt that_

 

Shiro frowns, and his _reassure Keith at all costs_ instincts begin to kick in.  

 

_**Shiro:** it’s true!! You should come to our parties more often_

_**Shiro:** you know you’re always welome._

 

_**Keith:** yeah. It’s a shame there’s nothing going on tonight_

 

Shiro isn’t as much of a disaster as Matt tries to tease him that he is. Shiro knows Keith well enough now to know that Keith wants to hang out–why would he want to come over now, though? It’s kind of late and Shiro is exhausted, but if Keith wants to see him then maybe Shiro should just invite him over–

He gets another text before he can answer any of his own questions.

 

_**Keith:** what are u doing rn?_

 

_**Shiro:** nothing much. scrolling through twitter, watching Tasty videos on homemade mac n cheese… ya know, the usual!_

_**Keith:** nerd_

_**Shiro:** shhhh ;)_

_**Shiro:** what about you?_

_**Keith:** just hangin’ with Kosmo_

_**Shiro:** a baby!!_

_**Shiro:** send me a pic!_

 

A few minutes later Shiro gets a picture message from Keith. An adorably oversized ball of black fluff is curled up with Keith, who’s wearing a shirt two sizes too big and exposing a collar bone that Shiro has _absolutely never_ though about sinking his teeth into. Keith’s hair is a mess as it lays over his face and Shiro wants to push it behind Keith’s ears before leaning into a kiss… but he shouldn’t tell Keith any of this.

 

_**Shiro:** cuuuute_

_**Keith:** he says thank u_

_**Shiro:** No, I meant you._

 

Well, Shiro’s in an abnormally adventurous mood and maybe he can tell Keith _some_ of what he’s feeling.

 

_**Keith:**  oh_

_**Keith:** im telling Kosmo u said that. he’s gonna be sad_

_**Shiro:** noooooo :( _

_**Keith:** he jumped off the bed and walked away… the shell of a broken man_

_**Shiro:** I’m so sorry Kosmo you know you’re the cutest boy!_

_**Keith:** he does. im sure he’ll forgive you_

_**Shiro:** good :D_

_**Keith:** but now im alone :(_

 

Shiro laughs at the melodramatic frown face, especially because the only emoji Keith ever uses is the alien emoji (and the knife emoji when he’s feeling particularly testy).

 

_**Shiro:** I’m sorry_

_**Shiro:** you could come over if you want, I’ll keep you company_

_**Keith:** hmm_

_**Keith:** what would u want to do?_

 

Well, Shiro has a thoroughly detailed and itemized list of things he’d like to do with, for, and to Keith–but is that what they’re doing right now? Is that what Keith wants?

 

_**Shiro:** I’m open to suggestions_

He answers, not wanting to push the delicate boundaries of their newly formed friendship just in case this isn’t what Keith wants–he doesn’t want to push the light flirtations too far.

His phone dings barely a minute later with an incoming message.

 

_**Keith:** well for starters I could suck ur dick_

 

The response hits Shiro off guard, and he audibly gasps into the quiet of his room. _Okay, so fuck boundaries_ , Shiro figures. Although Keith has always been pretty candid with him, this was not what Shiro expected this conversation to turn into.  

 

_**Shiro:** OH??_

 

Shiro sends, and he starts to type out another message when Keith sends a string of texts.

 

_**Keith:** what_

_**Keith:** I thought..._

_**Keith:** never mind._

_**Keith:** please forget I said that. im sorry. please_

 

The texts stream in and Shiro replies, frantic to assure that _no, you definitely thought right_.

 

_**Shiro:** No!!!_

_**Shiro:** I mean- you just caught me off guard_

_**Shiro:** But I’m very interested in hearing what you have to say_

_**Shiro:** and I think you should tell me more_

_**Keith:** oh haha._

_**Keith:** okay_

_**Keith:** cool_

 

So, they’re doing this. Shiro feels heat stir in the pit of his stomach just at the sight of “your” and “dick” being used in the same sentence by Keith; but it goes silent on Keith’s end, and Shiro has to keep it going.

 

_**Shiro:** Keith?_

_**Keith:** yeah, sorry. shit I just_

_**Keith:** can’t stop thinking about u. haven’t been able to for a while_

_**Keith:** I just wanna know how u taste_

_**Keith:** want my lips on your cock_

_**Shiro:** Keith_

_**Shiro:** I bet you’d feel so good_

_**Shiro:** and look so pretty around my cock_

_**Keith:** [IMAGE]_

 

Shiro receives a picture message of the lower half of Keith’s face to his mid torso. The shirt Keith was wearing in his last picture is long gone, and Shiro has a perfect view of full lips and sharp jaw that Shiro knows were made for him to bite; and if that isn’t enough to kill Shiro instantly, he then notices Keith’s pierced nipples. Shiro’s dick twitches in his sweatpants and he mentally tells little Shiro to calm down–they’re just getting started.

 

_**Shiro:** holy shit I didn’t know you had your nipples pierced_

_**Shiro:** so gorgeous, baby_

_**Shiro:** do they hurt?_

_**Keith:** not anymore. just sensitive_

_**Shiro:** I bet_

_**Shiro:** wonder what sounds you’d make when I play with them_

 

Shiro imagines what it would be like to teeth over the metal and hear Keith moan underneath him and grip at the longer parts of Shiro’s hair. He shoves a hand into his pants at the thought and gives a few tentative strokes. It’s times like this that he is thankful for not wearing underwear with his sweatpants when he goes to bed.

 

_**Shiro:** touch yourself sweetheart_

_**Keith:** I already am_

_**Keith:** wish it was u tho_

 

Shiro decides that he should return the favor and sends Keith a picture of his lower abdomen and tented grey sweatpants, which hide absolutely nothing but the ounce of self-control he may still have. After snapping the picture, he pulls the gray joggers away completely to get a better grip on his cock.

 

_**Keith:** oh fuck me_

_**Shiro:** I’m trying, baby_

_**Shiro:** I wish you would come over :(_

_**Keith:** cant. test in the morning_

_**Keith:** i dont think id get much sleep. its already late_

 

Shiro groans to himself, knowing that Keith really shouldn’t come over–he doesn’t think he’s patient enough to wait anyway–but he still wants nothing more to finally touch Keith in all the ways he’s been fantasizing about for months.

 

_**Shiro:** I can PROMISE that you wouldn’t ;)_

_**Shiro:** Let me make you feel good baby_

_**Keith:** after_

_**Keith:** when my grade comes back_

_**Keith:** we can celebrate_

 

He likes the sound of that.

_**Shiro:** tell me what you want_

_**Shiro:** for when you get an A_

_**Keith:** what if I don’t get an a?_

_**Shiro:** you will_

_**Keith:** fuck. okay_

_**Keith:** I wanna ride u_

_**Keith:** dig my nails into ur thighs as I grind down on ur cock_

_**Keith:** I wanna see the faces u make as u thrust up to meet my hips_

_**Keith:** god shiro ur thighs.. look strong as hell. every part of u does. wanna feel all of u_

_**Shiro:** ahhhh Keith_

_**Shiro:** anything for you_

 

Shiro is fully hard and hot in his hand as he thinks about Keith above him, a panting, sweaty mess, as his slender but strong body bounces up and down in between his legs. Shiro is steadily approaching his orgasm, and he snaps a picture of his cock and sends it to Keith. He’s usually hesitant to send dick pics; but at this point he doesn’t think it’s unwarranted, so he takes the risk.

 

_**Shiro:** [IMAGE]_

_**Keith:** fuck ur big_

_**Keith:** hope i can impress u by how good I take it_

_**Shiro:** I know you will, baby_

_**Keith:** [IMAGE]_

 

Keith sends another picture, this time of his cock in return, hard and leaking against his stomach. The skin on Keith’s thighs looks smooth and soft, and Shiro imagines leaving marks all over before sucking Keith’s length into his mouth.

 

_**Shiro:** look at you_

_**Shiro:** look how hard you are for me_

_**Shiro:** so beautiful, baby_

_**Keith:** fuck shiro. ur so perfect_

_**Keith:** u make me feel so good_

_**Shiro:** I want you so bad Keith_

_**Shiro:** I have for a while_

_**Keith:** me too_

 

Shiro feels warm and uncharacteristically soft as he approaches his orgasm. He can’t remember the last time he had sex (over text or otherwise) where he felt so blissed out from emotional attachment alone.

 

_**Keith:** gonna cum_

_**Shiro:** me too_

_**Shiro:** come for me baby_

 

There’s silence on Keith’s end as Shiro strokes himself to completion. He moans, probably too loud, while he thinks about Keith’s mouth and neck and jaw, and the curve of his pretty pink cock as his orgasm rips through him. He continues to stroke until the over sensitivity hits, and then Shiro lies there catching his breath. He somehow almost forgets about the phone lying next to his face when he gets another incoming picture message.

 

_**Keith:** [IMAGE]_

_**Keith:** for u_

 

Shiro thinks the normal reaction to a picture of Keith with cum splattered across his belly should be “gross,” but in reality every part of Keith is so breathtakingly beautiful that Shiro would argue that a photo like this is MOMA worthy.

 

_**Shiro:** jesus, Keith._

_**Shiro:** you look so good. so pretty._

_**Keith:** aha im glad u like it_

 

_**Shiro:** I like YOU :)_

_**Keith:** ssshhh that’s cheesy_

_**Shiro:** that’s me! a big ball of cheese. I just can’t help it with you :)_

 

Keith doesn’t respond immediately, so Shiro grabs a few tissues from his nightstand and cleans himself up. He throws the tissues away in the bin by his bed, and then gets up to change into a different pair of sweatpants and brush his teeth. When he emerges from the bathroom Shiro checks his phone to find more messages awaiting from Keith.

 

_**Keith:** that’s sweet shiro_

_**Keith:** I like u too. and ur cheese._

_**Keith:** I guess I should go to bed_

_**Shiro:** yes!! You need to rest_

_**Shiro:** Sleep well baby, good luck on your test._

_**Keith:** thank u_

_**Keith:** I’ll try_

_**Shiro:** goodnight keith :)_

_**Keith:** night xx_

 

With that, Shiro plugs his phone into the charger and settles into bed. He almost sleeps through his Friday morning class, but it’s worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro texts Keith good morning. Starting the morning after their risqué text exchange, and nearly every morning after.

He isn’t shy about how he feels for Keith; and judging by the fact that they very explicitly _sexted_ , he doesn’t need to be. Keith responds to Shiro that morning just as warmly as always, and Shiro is relieved to know that there isn’t any residual awkwardness.

Nothing changes drastically at first; their places in each other’s lives just feels more comfortable–and although they don’t talk about their feelings for each other in person just yet, Shiro doesn’t think he’s imagining how much more often Keith laughs and smiles and snuggle up to him.

For the next few weeks they proceed like this–in their comfortable state of affection and flirtation.

One day when they’re watching movies together on the infamous frat-house couch, Shiro tries to communicate his feelings in one of the best ways he knows how. He catches Keith staring out of the corner of his eye, so Shiro turns to him and Keith smiles. Shiro takes that opportunity to lean in, inching closer to Keith’ lips and closing his eyes until a hand reaches up to shove gently at Shiro’s chest.

“What?” Shiro asks, dumbfounded at the rejection.

“Not yet,” Keith responds. He’s smiling; devilishly and absolutely perfect. “I didn’t get my grade back.”

“Wha-“ Shiro is about to ask, when he remembers the texts.

 

_when my grade comes back_

_we can celebrate_

                                                      

The realization makes Shiro giggle; Keith joins in on the comfortable laughter and the pair settles back into the couch as if nothing even happened.

Keith doesn’t back down from a challenge, and neither will Shiro.

It’s a week later in his Economics class that Shiro is in the middle of dreaming about a pair of navy-blue eyes when Matt shakes him awake, and Shiro flinches so hard he almost knocks his full mug of coffee onto the lecture room floor.

Shiro violently whispers _dude what the fuck_ , and Matt just smiles back at him, satisfied.

Matt doesn’t stop teasing Shiro as they leave class together. They make their way across the quad, in the direction of the dining hall to grab lunch before they both depart for their next classes.

In the distance Shiro spots a familiar mop of dark hair and a read leather jacket. Shiro waves enthusiastically and beckons Keith over. 

“Shiro,” Keith’s voice greets, rough but melodic in his distinctly Keith way, and it’s the only song Shiro ever wants to listen to. “Hey Matt.”

“Keith,” Shiro greets, extending an arm and resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “what are you up to?”

“I’m on my way to class, but I’m glad I ran into you guys. I actually have something for you, Shiro.”

“Oh?” Shiro inquires, and Keith rummages through his backpack for a minute and then hands Shiro a piece of paper. He doesn’t know what he’s looking at for a moment, but then his eyes focus on the bright red “A” circled on the top margin.

Shiro looks up and sees Keith’s wide eyes and soft smile-so innocent, but Shiro knows the truth. Keith knows exactly what he’s doing, and Shiro’s brain can’t process enough words to keep up.

“Well I gotta get going. Bye Matt. See you soon, Shiro.”

Keith's hand grazes Shiro’s arm, and his eyes burn into Shiro’s own as he walks away. He watches Keith depart, mouth slightly agape over how goddamn smooth and cool Keith is. _What the fuck._

Keith nearly skips away from the two as he heads in the direction of the academic buildings.

“What was that about?” Matt asks, eyeing Shiro who is standing there, struck dumb again by Keith’s charm.

“It’s nothing,” Shiro says once he shakes off the chills tingling down his spine. Matt continues to pester, but Shiro blocks out the noise.

Shiro can’t be bothered with Matt’s questions right now–he has a date night with Keith to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Troye Sivan's "Bloom"
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/emotabek) ll [tumblr](http://emotabek.tumblr.com)


End file.
